Play Time
by Road541
Summary: Road is starting to mature. Once she and Tyki are alone in her room before a mission, things start to get heated. Will they be caught? What will happen? (Now been changed to an actual story )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I really love the pairing Tyki x Road, so here's a steamy oneshot of the two! Gomen if they get slightly out of character. ^-^"**

Road sat in her room at her desk with a frown the size of Russia frozen on her small, delicate face. He pink, sugar flavored lips were in a tight pout. Her golden, feline eyes glaring at the paper in front of her. Oh how the little girl hated homework, it was pointless when she's been stuck in the 6th grade for almost thirty years. Yes, the 6th grade. She also loathed the fact that she looked like damn twelve yer old. Even though her body was frozen in the state it was when her Noah awakening happened, it didn't necessarily mean that her "lady parts" as she called them didn't grow. In fact, she had ended up wrapping bandages around her chest to hide her bosom that was growing into that of a woman's.

Not only were her breasts growing, but she was starting to understand and suffer through the meaning of having that _wanting_ feeling inside her. Deep down, in the pit of her stomach feeling. She had also noticed how attractive her adoptive uncle had been recently. Although, it's hard to say that the dreams she would have didn't help.

She imagined him underneath him, as she slowly would pull hi shirt off and kiss down his chest... She shook her head violently, trying to shake away the thought of him as she felt her womanhood began to throb with the deep wanting feeling that began to course through her body. _'Why? Why now.. I have to go on a mission with him in less than an hour!'_ The devil asked herself. She smacked her face into her palm, this was going to be Hell. It was hard enough being around him and controlling her urges to tackle him; but being alone? Was the Lord Millennium going mad?! It's as if the jolly clown was looking to torture the young sadist. It was HER job to do the torturing.

Road sighed shoving her homework aside as she laid her head on the desk, her spiky hair falling over her face and hiding her now blushing face. "Why now? Why me?" She heard on a knock on the door and looked up slightly. She put on her best devious smirk and walked over pulling the door open, hoping to whatever she believed in that behind it was everyone expect, "Tyki-pon!" She jumped up and hugged him tight, something she has been doing ever since she moved in with her adoptive father, Sheryl.

The tall, Portuguese man smiled and hugged his little niece. "Road, it's good to see you again. How is your school work coming along?" He set her back on her feet, only to have her cling to him. He rolled his eyes in slight annoyance but kept his small smile on his face.

"It's boring as always. Come help me, Tyki." Road pulled Tyki into her room, locking the door for her privacy. As he looked around the room, he sat on the bed, noticing all the childish toys around her floors and walls. Gifts, floating candles, stuffed rabbits and bears. All of which had a devilish spin on them. The wallpaper ripping and falling to pieces. Her bed was pink and black with a four-post bed frame. The frilly pink pillows and black throw down blanket were quite soft, Tyki noted.

"You know I'm no good with school work, Dreams." He sighed as he leaned his head on his fist, looking around bordly. "Honestly, why am I in here? Shouldn't we be getting ready?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, to only catch the girl sitting on the floor, not giving a care in the world to her exposed knickers. Tyki quickly looked away, becoming slightly fidgeted with the sight.

Road had always sat like this, why did it start bothering him now? She sprawled herself on the floor sending herself into a frenzy of whining, screaming, and kicking. "Tyki! Play with me! I don't want to work on our mission just yet!" She pouted as she sat up holding a doll, chucking it at him. Tyki sighed as he caught it. "Play something fun! Mimic Lero!"

Tyki tossed the doll down as he stood up, running his hand through his long, dark brown locks of hair. "I don't have time for this Road... We need to get ready-" He got caught off with sweet, fruity flavored lips. His normal cigarrete taste was replaced with that of a candy store, bubble gums and lollipops. He fell back onto her bed, where she straddled his waist and pulled back slightly, with a little bit of drool on the side of her mouth. Road's eyes widened and she quickly got off him. "I'm so sorry, Tyki! I'm so sorry!" she blushed a bright, nearly neon, crimson red in embarrassment. She never meant to lose her control around him, but being alone in her room, it was hard to contain it.

Tyki stared at her in a mix of confusion, surprise, and lust. He had feelings for her, but never let them out. He had noticed it when his little niece began to mature into a young lady. Her curves began to be more defiant, and her shirts were tighter on her breasts. Road looked away as her blush grew deeper. In one swift movement, she was pinned to the bed with the Noah of Pleasure hovering over her.

"Road...?" He ran his lips along her neck, kissing ever so lightly waiting for a reply. When she tried to choke out an answer, all that came out were soft moans. She had to curse herself for becoming this vulnerable to someone. She was stronger and she forced herself to be pulled together. "T-Tyki-pon..? What are you doing?" He voice cracked as she tried to gain control of what was happening. Just above her, was the man of her dreams. Literally.

Her stuttering made his smile turn into a smirk that reached across his face, ear to er as he slowly sucked on her neck. sending chills down her spine. "You wanted to play right?" He asked between kisses. She bit her lip and nodded slowly, squirming under him. "Well, you're almost a teenager, so let's play like they do now a days, shall we?" He snickered as he ran his hand up to her sides to the red ribbon of her blouse, which he ripped off in a simple tug. She gasped and looked up at him, starting to get nervous as goosebumps began to form.

"B-But Tyki-" Her sentence was lost as he crashed his lips with her cotton candy scented ones. This was happening so fast she lost herself in the confusion. She kissed back tenderly as his hands popped open the buttons to her shirt in one swift movement. Road pulled her head back gasping for not only air, but out of surprise. Tyki looked down seeing the bandages and raised an eyebrow. "Road? Bandages?" He asked her softly. She nodded and looked away with bright red cheeks that weren't hiding her embarrassment. He slowly unwrapped them once he had ripped her shirt off him, blinking in his own astonishment of the size her breasts really were.

"You really have grown, Road." He said as he softly took her right breast into his hand, causing the young girl to take in a sudden gasp of air. He slowly run his thumb over her nipple, which was starting to perk up to his satisfaction. He leaned down licking over the tip of her bud, hearing her moan under him and feel her body tremble against his.

She reached up and ran her hand through his brown, soft hair; feeling her throbbing vagina becoming moister than before. "T-Tyki.." She breathed his name out softly, moaning as he sucked on her perky nipple. She let out a soft cry when he bit down on the bud, but covered her mouth when she heard footsteps walk by, along with the sounds of a clucking chicken.

Tyki reached his left hand down feeling her moistness through her white striped panties. He smirked as he pulled away from her breast and did the same thing to her other, causing her to quiver and moan. He quickly pulled her panties off and pushed her skirt up as he kissed down her flat stomach to her already dripping pussy. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at him in a daze. He slowly, teasingly ran his tongue along her clit, making the girl lean her head back as she let out a shaky moan.

The fire deep inside her stomach was burning to a bright core. She felt like a firework on the fourth or July that was getting ready to go off. She felt a small force building up, wanting more from the man on top of her. Why did he have to tease her so much. Road let out a whimper when he fastened the pace his tongue was moving over her clit, feeling a tightness forming in her stomach. "T-T-Tyki..!" She squealed quietly as his mouth clamped tightly around her clit; sucking, biting, flickering over it viciously. She arched her back as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders, giving him a better angle at her clit.

He slowly thrust two fingers deep inside her already tight womanhood. She let out a quiet yelp. not use to these intense feelings. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her at a fast and hard pace. Tyki sent her over the edge as he bit down roughly on her clit and repeatedly ran his finger nail over her sweet spot. She arched her back letting out a small scream f pleasure as she came onto his hand. She laid there panting and gasping for air. She felt an ache in the pit of her stomach.

Tyki pulled his hand out and licked up her mess, smirking widely. "Mmmm, sweet. Just like candy." Road looked to the side, blushing dark crimson as she sat up. "My turn~." She said smirking as she pushed him onto the pillows that were just below her. She fumbled with the belt buckle impatiently, finally undoing and yanking his pants down. His member was sticking straight up, causing her to gasp at the size. It was huge, and it took her breath away as she stared at it. It was bigger than in her dream. "Like what you see?" The Noah of Pleasure asked with a smirk. She nodded and before she could say anything, he shoved her head down making her engulf his throbbing cock.

Road began sucking harshly, teasingly, devilishly like he did to her. She stroked up and down, not being able to take it all in her mouth. _'He must be at least eleven inches or something!' _she told herself in shock. She licked up the shaft slowly, smirking as she nibbled ever so lightly on the tip, causing him to lightly buck his hips and groan. She started sucking again down his shaft, taking in as much as she could, deep throating him as she sucked hard and fast. Tyki thrust into her mouth, pushing her head up and down, moaning in pleasure. "F-Fuck, Road.." When she twirled her tongue around the tip, that made him back his hips one last time before shooting his hot, steamy load down her throat.

She pulled back coughing, and ended up with his seed all over her face and chest. He was panting softly as she blushed. Tyki grabbed her and pinned her beneath him, not being able to control himself anymore. Road's eyes widened slightly with hesitation as Tyki slowly moved pushed his head passed her lips, and slowly to her entrance. "This will hurt, my princess." He said softly in her ear before he kissed her neck. He didn't want anyone to hear her scream so he kissed her just as he thrust fully into her, ripping his way through her hymen.

Road screamed into his mouth, crystal clear tears forming in her wide open eyes and slipping down her cheek. Tyki wiped away the tears and kissed her forehead as she gasped underneath him, squirming. "Shhhh, the worse part is over." He said to reassure and calm her down. "T-Tyki.. I-It hurts.." She cried quietly. He slowly began thrusting into her, at a slow and steady paste. Soon her cries of pained turned into ones of need, pleading cries of pleasure.

"D-Don't stop, Tyki! Harder!" She moaned out. He smirked and slid his hand to her waist, grabbing it in his tight grip as he started to pound into her. He slowly worked his entire throbbing member into her, causing her to shriek in pain and pleasure. He pulled her onto her hands and knees and thrust from behind. Grabbing her hair he pulled her head back to look at him, smirking when seeing her eyes shut in absolute bliss. They had shredded her skirt long ago, so she kneel before him completely naked.

"So.. Tight, Road.." He said feeling her begin to tighten around him. Her cries of pleasure soon turned to high pitched, gasping for air, screams. She couldn't catch her breath fast enough as he laid on his back, pulling her on top of him. From this position he was grinding right into her sweet spot. With the forces of his thrust, it felt like someone was aiming just to pump her with nothing BUT pleasure.

"Tyki!" Road screamed out as she arched her back, cumming harder than before onto him. Instead of pulling out and giving the girl relief, he pinned her to the bed not allowing her to move. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he pounded her deeper and harder than before. A stronger pressure was building up in her. One she never felt before. "O-Oh god! Y-Y-Y-Yes!" Her body began to shudder underneath him, her breath becoming labored as he pounded even harder into her. Her eyes filled with tear as pure bliss took over her body. She arched her back again, hitting a peek she never knew she could reach.

As she let out a loud shriek of bliss, she orgasm all over him. She collapsed onto her back looking up at him as he groaned loudly and then sighed, falling over beside her. "This... Is how.. You should play with m-me.." He said catching his breath. She couldn't talk or move, still recovering from her orgasm. She just simply let out a small purr, letting him know that there would definitely be a next time.


	2. Chapter 2

When Road first awoke in her bedroom, she found herself in the arms of a familiar man. It has been three months since Road Kamelot had spent her first steamy night with her adoptive uncle, Tyki Mikk.

Every few days, she wouldn't remember how it would come to be, but she would end up waking in her uncle's muscular arms. Her legs would be sore and for some reason, she would seem to forget what had happened. Tyki, on the other hand, remembered everything. From her loud crying pleads, to her muffled screams when she would bite down onto the pillows.

A small smirk appeared on Tyki's lips as he felt the small girl stir, causing him to tighten his grasp around her waist. "You can't leave _just_ yet, Road~." He said as he talked into her soft, deep purple hair with his rich, smooth voice. A shiver ran down said girl's spine as he kissed down her neck.

"T..Tikki-pon... Don't do that. I have to get read for school-. ." Her voice was cut off and replaced by the warm, soft lips she was slowly beginning to fall in love with.

"Sh, miña. It won't matter if you are late for your first or second class." Tyki spoke as he pulled her up right so she was now straddling his waist. Road's face flushed rather darkly, slowly feeling her uncle's cock harder underneath her. She was in a small, laced up, nightgown that came just below her ass. With the way she was sitting on top of her uncle, it came all the way up to her mid-stomach, exposing her bare womanhood. Her small, but a decent, breasts were almost over flowing from the nightgown. Tyki could see her hard, perky nipples through the thin layer of white silk.

He slowly reached his large hand up, lightly pinching her right nipple between his index finger and thumb. This caused a small shiver to run it's way down the girl's back, making a small moan of pleasure force its way passed her pink, silky smooth lips.

"Mmm, b..but soon d..daddy will start to n..notice my absences.." She managed to say as Tyki lifted her nightgown off of her, leaving her completely naked and exposed on top of him. His smirk blossomed into an ear splitting grin, her blush becoming a deep crimson red as it reached down to her chest.

"You ditch all the time, meu lindo amor." Tyki said, lifting her up by her waist. Road was about to protest about her missing so much school, but he let go of her and let her slam down onto his rock hard cock. All sense of argument was now gone.

Road's voice caught in her throat as she let out a small, shocked moan as he lifted her again, but this time, he slowly slid her down, enjoying the sensation her tight, little pussy gave his monstrous dick. She let out a small quiet whimper, signaling that he was going too slow and that she wanted more. Under normal circumstances, he would be more than happy to give her what she wanted, but today, he wanted to tease and torture his small niece.

The dark Portuguese man started to thrust teasingly into her, causing the spiked hair girl to let out quiet, pleading whimpers. "T..Tyki.. Stop t..teasing me..!" She whined as she rolled onto her arched back, pulling the larger man on top of her small frame."It's not..Fair.." Road stuttered as she let out a soft gasp as he buried his whole cock deep inside her. She squeaked as a shot of pleasure ran through her spine.

Wrapping her legs around the dark haired man above her, Road forced Tyki's body up against her small physique. He leaned down, gripping her chin and lifting it up roughly as he gently bit her bottom lip. She let out a small gasp, looking up at him with glazed, golden orbs. Tyki only smirked and left a trail of butterfly kisses that lead up to her ear, where he gently nipped and nibbled on it before whispering into her ear, "I want to hear you scream my name and beg for more." The girl below him was caught by his handsome voice as she couldn't help hide the blush that extended down her chest. Only he was able to see this side of Road, where she seemed so helpless for being a Noah.

Tyki suddenly grabbed her thin waist and pulled out of her womanhood completely. The small Noah under him gazed up at him in confusion until he jerked her small body closer to him, sending his cock deep inside her throbbing, wet pussy. She shrieked out of pleasure and held onto him as he thrust roughly in and out of her. Her screams became louder when he lifted her thin legs above her head, giving him better access to her sweet spot.

The spiked haired girl dug her nails into the others back as he began to thrust deeper than she could ever remember him doing, causing her to scream and tremble underneath him. The harder he thrust, the deeper her nails clawed into his smooth back, leaving small, bloodied, marks. The stinging from the scratches made Tyki groan in pleasure, so he grabbed her shoulders and thrust as deep and hard into her as he could. Her breath caught as she arched her back, letting a silent scream of absolute bliss. Her small figure fell limp underneath him, panting and quietly whimpering as Tyki kept up his rough pace, reaching down to flick her swollen and hard clit. He wasn't nearly done with her.

He still had her legs above his shoulders, giving him the perfect position to lift her up as he got onto his knees, almost making her upside down. He pulled his hard and throbbing cock out of her as he rubbed her plump clit at a horribly slow, torturous motion. "T..Tyki! Don't do that!" Road cried between gasps. He smirked and ran his smooth, large hand down her side as she shivered.

"Mmm, meu amor. I'm not playing nice today." Tyki said in his rich, smooth voice as he thrust down into her soaking wet pussy. At the angle they were in, his throbbing erection rammed right against her sweet spot. The small Noah underneath him cried out in bliss as he continued his long and rough thrusts inside her and against her spot. Feeling her womanhood start to tighten around his member made him groan every now in then, making her flush darkly. The man wanted to hear the small girl cry out his name. To hear her voice echo in the room. Surely enough, that's exactly what he got.

"TYKI!" Her shrilled, high pitched screams filled the large room, echoing off of the walls. Her body quaked underneath the strong man, arching her back towards the ceiling above them as he thrusts into her, making sure to thrust as deeply as he could before he exploded his seed inside her. Tyki let out a low groan, followed by a light sigh before he lied beside her. The petite girl's face flushed brightly from her climax as Tyki grinned, gazing up and down her small, defined, and sweat covered body as she slowly gained her breath back.

"Did you enjoy that, meu amor?" He questioned softly as he reached down to stroke her breast, lightly teasing her nipples by pinching them. All he got as a response was a soft, quiet moan and a small nod. "Let me hear your voice, Dreams." Tyki spoke into her ear before kissing his way down her pale neck to her collar bone.

"I.. I.. I need t..to get to class." Road finally managed to get passed her bruised, puffy lips as she took several deep breaths. Tyki only chuckled and nodded, his warm chestnut hair covering his face with the slight movement. He took her small hand, helping her to stand and keep her balance. "Then let's shower together, shall we?" He asked softly as he kissed her nose. The purple haired girl nodded, smiling widely.

Road had slowly gotten used to moving around and walking after her hot and heavy visits with her uncle, due to the fact of her having school to immediately attend to or them being a mission. As they walked into her rather average looking bathroom which consisted of a simple toilet, shower, and sink; the small girl felt something hard press against her small, pert ass. The only position she had been against trying. "Tyki!" Road's face flushed brightly as she looked back at the other over her shoulder. A small smirk played its way onto his lips as he leaned down to whisper softly in her ear, "Sh, lindo. It will only hurt fora second unless you refuse to relax."

The tall Portuguese man moved as he lifted her small frame off the floor, thrusting inside her in a slow, soft, and rather gentle manner. The girl gasped and let out a low hiss of aggravation. "T..Tyki! It hurts!" She whimpered as he began to lift her body up, thrusting faster as he smirked feeling her slowly start to relax around his throbbing cock, her moans starting to fill the small bathroom.

She reached out and grabbed a firm hold of the shower rail, moaning loudly and closing her eyes tightly as he began to buck his hips into her rougher. "Sh, meu amor. You'll wake Jasdevi or Lulubell with your cries." He whispered as he blew into her ear mockingly, making a small shiver run down her spine. Tyki covered Road's mouth as he forced his entire length deep inside her small ass. Her eyes shut tighter as she arched her back, yelping into his hand and biting down on it hard as he thrust into her harder and faster. The dark skinned man swore under his breath as Road was gasping from the pleasure that coursed through her veins, making her feel like there was a fire lit inside her small, fragile looking body. Her grip on the shower rail tightened as she felt her pussy throb, begging for Tyki's cock.

Road reached up to pull the said man's hand away, being able to control her voice through the soft moans. "T..Tyki! Just fuck m..me already!" She cried to him, causing his smirk to blossom into a Cheshire grin as he pulled out completely to her dismay. Tyki's cock was hard as a stone, but he still set her down onto the floor.

"Oh no. It's time for meu amor to get to class. I think she has officially missed first hour." Tyki softly kissed her forehead, grinning darkly as the petite girl groaned, this time in protest. "So not fair, Tyki-pon!" She whined as she started the warm shower, smiling as her hand debated if it was hot or cold enough. Road reached up and grabbed his hand, bringing the man down to her face for a soft, short kiss. "I'm learning German in school, mein Leibe."

The taller male blinked as a small, soft smiled crossed his lips and he gently kissed her forehead once more. "They teach you a lot for being in the ninth grade." She smiled, nodding as she took a small step back into the shower, letting the nice warm water run down her aching body. "Not that they teach me a lot, but this is my fifteenth year taking German," Road corrected, turning the water up as she stood under it, sighing with satisfaction, "but for once, I decided to pay attention."

Tyk chuckled as he shook his head, stepping into the small shower behind her. "Meu amor.. Learning new languages is important. Always pay attention in school, baka." (All you fangirls, take his hint -w-) He gently pat her head as she just shrugged slightly with a childish grin on her lips. "Where's the fun in that, Tyki-pon?" A grin spread widely across the young girls lips as she washed her deep purple hair and her small, petite body. Tyki just sighed and washed himself, looking over to admire her body occasionally.

Road was the first to step out, drying her body as her thick hair dripped down her back. Once she was fully dried off, she pulled on her short skirted school uniform. The girl glared into the mirror as she buttoned the last few buttons then tied the red ribbon around her neck. She flattened the buttons and ruffles out before she smirked, looking over at Tyki, who was now in tight black jeans and sitting in his chair, topless.

She slowly bounced over to him, plopping onto his lap as she also caught the man off guard. "I need an adult to sign me in!" Road cackled as he let out a groaned sigh and got himselfup out of the chair, taking her small hand into his own. "Come on, meu lindo amor.." Tyki said as they walked through her checkered door, Road smirking as he kept glancing over at her. "Ich Leibe dich, Tyki-pon!" The girl giggled as they walked into the front office, letting his hand go to not raise any suspicions that may get back to her father. Tyki had a light blush on his face as they approached the front desk, the secretary being polite and handing her a hall pass to class. "Just go, meu amor. You're missing your third hour." Road snickered and nodded as she ran off, leaving Tyki there to stand, rubbing his head and mumbling to himself. "The trouble she brings me.."


End file.
